


Oh Boy

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day Song fic writing challenge [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, alcoholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wishes that Niall would not use alcohol to try and solve his problems but he tells Niall when he decides he’s ready he will always be there, always be there for Niall no matter what. He doesn't mean to break his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Boy

_If you ever find,_   
_That your peace of mind,_   
_Is shattered in so many ways and_   
_I find my feet_   
_Down on lonely street,_   
_I'll be stood there waiting for you_   
_Boy you got me._

Niall’s mom dies and it takes a toll on both him and Harry, Niall because his mother is gone for Christ Sakes and she is the woman who gave birth to him and then some. Harry’s upset because Maura was always nice to him, even before he started dating Niall and she was just vibrant just like her son.

Niall goes to the funeral and Harry sees him standing there, daring himself not to cry. His brother Greg is there with him too, bawling his eyes out but not Niall. Niall stands there with his face stony and Harry just watches him and wishes he could do something to help.

Niall goes to a bar that night after the funeral and Harry stays home. Harry wishes he hadn’t let Niall go but its Niall and he would’ve found a way. Niall comes back home perfectly wasted and he starts blubbering,

“I didn’t want my mother to die Haz! Why did my mother die?” And Harry feels bad for his boyfriend so he wraps him in a tight hug and Niall just cries and he cries. He doesn’t stop crying til Harry leads him to bed.

“Don’t worry babe take your sweet time, I’ll wait.” Harry whispers against Niall’s temple as the boy doses off into a deep sleep.

Niall is laid off at his job and that takes a toll on him too. Harry tells him he’ll put a good word in for him at his company but all Niall says is,

“I don’t want your stupid pity fest, Harry!” Than he had stormed out of the house, raging with anger and the door had slammed so hard it made Harry jump. Harry stared out the window and watched Niall drive away and he just prayed Niall would come back.

When Niall does come back, he’s slurring his words and he can’t walk in a proper line,

“Why don’t they want me H? I was so good!” Niall cries into Harry’s shoulder and Harry just strokes his hair,

“C’mon Ni, don’t think about it.” And Niall just sobs and he sobs, til it’s just a withering hiccup sound and Harry strokes his hair.

“Don’t worry babe take your sweet time, I’ll wait.” Harry whispers again, into Niall and he hopes that the Irish boy gets it.

Niall and Harry are watching this movie, The Perks of Being a Wallflower and all of a sudden, Niall just breaks down. Harry turns to him with a worried look,

“Ni.” He whispers because Harry thought they were good. Niall jumps up,

“Turn that fucking movie off!” He cries than runs out the door, it slamming behind him causing a picture frame near the door to fall and break. Harry sits there hands shaking and he’s just so confused.

When Niall comes back, he wreaks alcohol and he collapses into Harry’s arm,

“My dad’s boss did that to me… molested me. I just…” And Niall drifts off, with tears in his eyes and he doesn’t cry that night just breathes through it. And Harry strokes his hair,

“Don’t worry babe take your sweet time, I’ll wait.” He says again.

Niall falls trying to fix this thing on their roof and he breaks his hip. Niall doesn’t like being subdued to crutches so he makes his friends buy him a whole bunch of liquor and he just drinks. Harry watches him slowly destructing himself and Niall gets up and tries to crutch over to their bedroom but he ends up falling causing him to have a concussion.

Harry doesn’t know what to do anymore but wait it out because Niall doesn’t seem like he’s going to stop drinking anytime soon, he just keeps on going. Three years past after his mom’s funeral, he gets another job, they never watch that movie again and he’s not in crutches anymore.

Niall still drinks more than ever, Harry has to watch in this secluded corner with his words in his mouth, and all he wants is for his boyfriend to stop!

Niall drinks and he drinks til it’s just him and a bottle and Harry kind of just stops talking to Niall.

Niall doesn’t hug him the same anymore or talk to him like they used to, only to ask for the liquor and Harry knew he said he was going to wait but he’s getting tired of waiting for something that’ll never come.

So he waits another year.

Niall drinks and he drinks til he can’t feel a thing and Harry sighs one day and thinks, I’ll wait for you but I won’t watch you destroy yourself.

“Niall… either you go to a meeting for your problem or we’re through.” And Niall stares at him through half-lidded drunken eyes,

“We’re through? You can’t leave me Haz, you love me.” And that’s the truth. But Harry doesn’t care; he just shakes his head,

“I don’t care! Just fucking go to the meeting.” And Harry throws the pamphlet at him and Niall laughs, this high-pitched hyena laugh that Harry has never heard before. Niall throws the pamphlet back at him and it catches Harry on the face. Harry swallows,

“So you aren’t going to go?” Niall laughs,

“No fucking way.” And Harry just wants to prove to Niall that he doesn’t give a shit anymore. So Harry takes his car keys and drives and he drives. He drives til all thoughts of Niall are forgotten and he’s still promising to wait because if Niall decides to stop Harry will be there.

But when Harry gets back to his house Niall’s car isn’t there and the police inform him that Niall went driving under the influence of alcohol and he’s gone. And Harry can’t breathe anymore, he can’t speak so he just walks back into the house and collapses onto the bed that smells faintly of Niall.

Harry is still waiting.

 _See that I have grown_  
 _And need mercy shown,_  
 _There's a window to my heart,_  
 _If i find my feet_  
 _Down on lonely street,_  
 _I'll be stood there waiting for you._  


End file.
